True Beginnings
by sunnymidnight17
Summary: Cryathina is an average teenager who never thought to find love. when she does its pretty amazing, and they form a family after getting everything settled with Damien's past and her own past.


Chapter one

sassy_lil'_angel

My name is Cryathina, and I am a vampire. I wasn't born like most vampires. My mom was a vampire, but my dad was human. I never knew my dad, because he was one of my mothers many victims.

I am an only child, as my mom didn't want any children. She would constantly tell me I was a mistake, and I know I was, for she has told me many of times how hard it is for a vampire to actually get pregnant.

I do not have the same weaknesses as all the other vampires, but only because my dad was a human. I feed on the blood of humans, and have never aged past twenty when it came to my looks, but my wisdom is always aging with the years.

There are a few more like me that I haven't met, but I am special. Unlike what I have been told of the others I have emotions and can fall in love! Ahhh love …the biggest thing that messes a person up in the head.

I grew up as any "normal" child would, but what is normal? Nobody ever found out my secret, and if they even suspected their life had to be ended quickly. I went to school during the day, slept in the afternoon, and then hunted at night of course.

I never really got picked on, because I was always wearing black to blend into the night, so people were scarred of me in grade school, and everyone just joked around that I was going to grow up to become a mass murderer, not that they would say anything to my face, if only they really knew, because in a way I am a mass murderer, but I have to kill to survive.

Middle school got rough for me when my mother fell ill due to drinking poisoned blood. No one in the clan wanted to help her, so instead they tied her outside so she could watch her last sunrise. I held her hand the whole time and cried out feeling her pain. My dreams are still haunted by her screams of pain as she burst into flames and died.

I was immediately sent to live with who the government thought was my aunt, but she was just some bitch from another clan, whom I eventually formed a friendship with, but in a way she will never be an actual relative. At the age of sixteen I had to transfer to a new school and immediately became the envy of every girl. I had, and still have, a flawless body.

My boobs were a perfect size. Not too big, and not to small, and firm. I was sexy. I seemed to attract a lot of guy's attention. I took advantage of my body, and had sex with several guys, and all of which ended up using me, so needless to say, they lost a loved one to feed my hunger. I would look sympathetic when they came to school crying, but deep down I was laughing at their stupidity.

After awhile I fell into a state of depression, and shut myself off from the world. I talked to no one, and tried to kill myself to no avail. I stayed home for weeks and fed on nothing unless my aunt made me eat something. I grew a cold heart towards humans, and decided not to care anymore. Humans became filth in my mind.

When I final returned to school I was paler than ever, and somehow thinner, and only one guy seemed to care. Until then I had never seen him, so I figured he was a new student at the school. He was perfect in every way, and flawless. At that time I didn't know he was just like me, but I had my suspicions.

His father was a victim of his mothers, same with mine. I watched him for several days, and he never talked to anyone but me, despite all the girls trying to get his attention. So I invited him over one night and apologized for the house being so dark, but he didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed relaxed, and comfortable.

We talked for hours about everything and anything, except who we really were. His name is Damien. Before I knew what was happening, Damien was asking me the question that would change my life forever.

"Cryathina, will you be my girlfriend… I really like you, and enjoy your presence. Please say yes." One would have to be crazy to refuse him in any way. He had a threatening look to his eyes, that I will admit scared me a little.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend, but we need to keep it from my aunt for a few days, I don't know how she will react to me having yet another boyfriend so soon." I replied with a huge smile on my face.

I being the seductive person I am, slowly stood up from the couch, and pulled him into my room where I lightly pushed him down onto my bed. He just sat there dazed for a moment. I sat on top of him and started kissing him. I could feel his manhood raising, and getting hard, but I just kept kissing him, and nibbling on his neck.

Slowly his hands started to wander. He gently rolled me over onto my back, and started rubbing his body up against mine. I accidentally bit into him a little while I was nibbling, but he didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he just didn't care. His hands wandered to my breasts were he started to play with them gently teasing me with what seemed to me like skillful hands. He proceeded to take my shirt and bra off.

I sat there for a moment half naked as he bent down to suck on my luscious, hard nipples. He then reaches down to undo my pants and was shocked to find no panties, as I don't understand the purpose, they are to confining for me when it only takes a moment to pull pants off, but underwear add to the amount of time.

Damien pulled off my pants and started taking his clothes off so fast; I didn't realize what he was doing at first. Then without any warning he shoved his thriving manhood rite into me making me scream lightly, but only as not to be heard by my aunt. He went so hard it felt better than any of the other guys I have been with.

He just kept pumping faster and faster. I shook with pleasure as I climaxed and then came. I held onto him so tight and was regretting not cutting my fingernails, as they were digging into his back.

Feeling this he just pumped harder and faster to the point I thought I was going to scream again, but most definitely louder this time. I didn't know what I would have done if I had screamed, because I would not have been able to control myself, and I know my aunt would come barging in thinking I was being hurt.

Finally after two hours he came himself, but didn't stop for a few more minutes. By the time he pulled out we were both sweaty and I realized his back was dripping blood. I blushed shyly.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to scratch you're back that bad, I was in the moment, and didn't realize what I was doing." I apologized quickly.

As I turned to get something to clean him up, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him and kissed me passionately for what seemed like an eternity.

"You, my dear, were my first." He said with a smile on his face stretching from ear to ear. He looked so goofy.

I walked out of the room shocked. Me? His first? He acted like he was a pro! What I didn't know was that I was his first vampire he ever fucked. If I would have known, I would not have been shocked.

I returned to find him sitting there just waiting for me. I started to clean up his back gently. After he had decided he had enough of that, he kissed me gently, and lightly pushed me away.

" You getting hungry babe? I am ravenous"

"No I'm fine, I'll eat later." He would not hear of it though, so he made me put some clothes on as he put his on.

We stepped out into the night together holding hands and walking very close to each other. He led me down the ally I usually stalk my prey.

"Go find yourself some food." He said suddenly, which shocked the hell out of me.

"What???… How'd you… what???" I stuttered at a loss of words.

Damien just smiled, and then I suddenly noticed his teeth. My jaw dropped.

"How'd you know I was?"

Alls he did was point to his neck where I had bit into him, and he laughed at me.

Blushing I lowered my eyes. He lifted my head, and kissed me softly. We both laughed then. Hand in hand we hunted and ate the night as I immediately fell in love with Damien, and he knew came home with me, and we got a couple of hous of sleep before we had to be up for school the next day.


End file.
